The present invention generally relates to the field of article feed mechanisms and sorters and more particularly to inline vibratory parts feeders.
Vibratory parts feeders are commonly known apparati for providing oriented parts from a mass of disoriented parts or for transporting parts along a processing path. In providing oriented parts, vibratory parts feeders typically include a vibratory bowl which is driven by a vibratory drive unit. The bowl is intregally configured typically with a helicon oriented path to transport the parts under vibratory action to a bowl exit location near the top of the bowl.
There are a number of problems with this conventional technology including limitation to the parts per minute that can be delivered by vibratory bowl apparati, part jams which often need to be cleared manually by an operator and typically high operating and installation costs of vibratory bowl feeders.
A number of prior patents have been issued by the United States patent Office in regard to vibratory parts feeder, a good example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,497 by Graham patented May 20, 1997 entitled Vibratory Parts Feeder with Pivotal Top Confinement. This patent reviews the state of the art of vibratory bowl feeders and the problems encountered with them.
Due to the high capital cost required for the manufacture and purchase of vibratory bowl feeders, inherent jamming problems and requirement of constant supervision by an operator to clear jams as they occur and their low output or productivity despite the high cost of producing the machinery.
Therefore, this is a need for a new and improved method of providing oriented parts from a mass of disoriented parts which provides for a reliable low cost method for delivering oriented parts for subsequent operations.
The present invention an inline feeder for delivering oriented parts comprises:
a) a means for storing and transporting and also a means for presenting parts onto a vibratory linear feeder;
b) a means for sensing flow and orientation of said parts on said linear feeder; and
c) a means for rejecting misoriented or jammed parts from said linear feeder and allowing properly oriented parts to be delivered.
Preferably wherein said rejecting means includes a tooling plate having a part profile allowing only substantially correctly oriented parts to pass there through.
Preferably wherein said sensing means includes a second part sensor for sensing flow of parts along said linear feeder, said flow sensor operable and communicating with said rejecting means such that when flow is not satisfactory parts are rejected.
Preferably wherein said rejected parts are returned to said storing and transporting means.
Preferably wherein said sensing means includes a third part sensor for sensing proximity of parts passing through said tooling plate operably communicating with said second flow sensor for monitoring flow of parts through said tooling plate and further communicating with said rejecting means such that when flow is not satisfactory parts are rejected
Preferably wherein said sensing means includes a first part sensor for sensing the load of parts moving along said linear feeder, said first part sensor operatively communicating with said transporting means for increasing or decreasing part loading on said linear feeder as required to maintain a predetermined load.
Preferably wherein said second part sensor being disposed proximate a clearing station located just prior to parts entering the tooling plate. Preferably wherein the rejecting means includes an air fitting/valve for applying a burst of compressed gas against a part for removing said part from said linear feeder, wherein said air valve operably in communication with said sensing means for triggering a part rejection.
Preferably wherein said transporting means includes a hopper section including a vibratory hopper for storing parts and transporting parts to said presenting means.
Preferably wherein said presenting means includes an elevator section including an inclined elevator for receiving parts from said vibratory hopper and depositing said parts onto said linear feeder.
Preferably wherein said sensing means includes a first part sensor for sensing the load of parts moving along said linear feeder, said first part sensor operatively communicating with said inclined elevator for increasing or decreasing part loading on said linear feeder by increasing or decreasing the number of parts delivered by said inclined elevator.
Preferably wherein the vibratory hopper and the linear feeder, urge or transport parts in opposing directions.
Preferably wherein said inline feeder further includes a means for clearing jams in said tooling plate operably in communication with said sensing means for.
Preferably wherein said clearing means includes a pneumatic slide for opening said tooling plate for clearing jams.
Preferably wherein said tooling plate includes an upper plate position above and adjacent to a lower plate wherein said upper and lower plate define a part profile wherein said tooling plate can be opened by separating said upper plate from said lower plate.
The present invention is also a method of operating an inline feeder used for delivering oriented parts comprising the steps of:
(a) storing parts in vibratory hopper;
(b) delivering said parts to an inclined elevator;
(c) elevating and delivering said parts to a linear feeder;
(d) sensing excessive part load on linear feeder;
(e) reducing part loading by reducing elevator stroke or frequency; and
(f) feeding parts through an intelligent tooling plate which allows only substantially correctly oriented parts to pass there through
Preferably a method of operating an inline feeder used for delivering oriented parts comprising the steps of:
(a) storing parts in a hopper;
(b) delivering said parts to an elevator;
(c) elevating and delivering said parts to a linear feeder;
(d) sensing and clearing misoriented or jammed parts from a linear feeder prior to entering tooling plate;
(e) feeding said parts through an intelligent tooling plate.
Preferably a method of operating an inline feeder used for delivering oriented parts comprising the steps of:
(a) storing parts in a hopper;
(b) delivering said parts to an elevator;
(c) elevating and delivering said parts to a linear feeder;
(d) sensing excessive part load on linear feeder;
(e) reducing part load by reducing elevator stroke or frequency;
(f) sensing misoriented parts at clearing station;
(g) clearing misoriented or jammed parts using compressed air from linear feeder at clearing station;
(h) feeding correctly oriented parts through an intelligent tooling plate.